The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of gardenia plant, botanically known as Gardenia jasminoides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘4BELLACJ01’. This new gardenia plant originated from an open pollination conducted in 2009 in Dearing, Ga. between the female gardenia plant ‘Frostproof’ (unpatented) and an unknown male gardenia plant. The objective of the breeding program was to create a new gardenia plant with an early blooming habit, compact growth habit, easy-to-grow, and plants exhibiting cold hardiness.
Approximately 1400 progeny seeds resulting from said open pollination were planted in 2009. In 2010, progeny seedlings were planted in 2.5 inch liner cups and then in 2011 progeny seedlings were planted in 1-gallon containers. In 2013, progeny seedlings were planted in 3-gallon containers, inoculated with Phytophthora cinnamomi, and grown to evaluate disease response and production characteristics. The new variety was selected by the inventor as a single plant within said progeny in a controlled environment in Dearing, Ga. The new variety was selected based on its response to drought stress, disease, cold hardiness, and unique flowering and growth characteristics. ‘4BELLACJ01’ was first reproduced asexually by vegetative semi-softwood stem cuttings in October 2013 in Dearing, Ga. ‘4BELLACJ01’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and has been found to be stable and reproduce true-to-type through two successive generations of asexual reproduction by vegetative semi-softwood stem cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘4BELLACJ01’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world prior to the effective filing date of this application.